Cascada de Lágrimas
by yuuki jessa kuran
Summary: ésta es un historia acerca de viajes en el tiempo, amores, desamores, deasfios a lo normal y aventuras. Un nuevo amor, una peligrosa relacion y una criatura de la que te arrepentirás de conocer.
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Saludos! He de estar aquí por motivos meramente de diversión, en realidad, la historia que están por leer es parte de un pequeño reto entre una amiga y yo, ideas descabezadas y locuras, ocurrencias que surgen en el momento.

Como sabrán, Harry Potter es una de las sagas más exitosas de la época, pero hay veces en que dan ganas de cambiar y/o retorcer un poco las cosas a nuestra conveniencia, por ejemplo, hay alguien que tal vez quiera que Harry y Hermione estén juntos, hay quien la idea la parezca absurda, que estaría mejor con Draco, o tal vez vuelva con Víctor, y esta quien apoya la relación Hermione – Ron, pero por supuesto eso queda dentro de la imaginación y fantasía de cada uno. Es por esto mismo que nos hemos decidido a mostrar un poco mas revuelto.

En esta historia, más que acción o muerte, nos concentraremos en amor, hehehe, típico ¿no creen?, pero claro, estará llena de magia, esta no puede faltar, aunque no mencionemos pociones y hechizos todo el tiempo, no significa que no vaya a haber.

La verdad es que la fantasía, la magia y la mitología son temas que al menos a mi parecer son muy interesantes y nos llenan de conocimiento acerca de lo que puede o no ser.

Caminar por senderos nuevos en los que la imaginación revolotea es una capacidad de la que debemos estar todos orgullosos, sin nuestra imaginación, no seriamos nada, todos necesitamos creer en algo y transformarlo a nuestra visión, sin ello, no sé qué sería de notros.

Entendamos que los motivos de que escriba la siguiente historia son sólo por diversión, no soy dueña de los derechos de autor y existen personajes que en los libros originales no aparecen.

De igual manera la historia es un universo alterno en donde cualquier cosa puede pasar, manteniendo la esencia principal de Harry Potter.

La vida es única y hay que disfrutarla, un relato puede decirnos algo, y si queremos, en nuestra mente podemos alterar las cosas a como nosotros lo consideremos más conveniente, pero esto es únicamente con fines de entretenimiento tanto míos, como de ustedes mis lectores.

Muchas gracias

Atte. Jessa

CASCADA DE LÁGRIMAS

**I**

Era una tarde lluviosa, el verano estaba en su máximo esplendor, no era común que lloviera, pero nadie le daba importancia, oh no, había cosas más importantes pasando por las mentes de los jóvenes magos.

En realidad, había mucho problemas, habían pasado ya un año desde que Hermione y Ron comenzaron a salir; al principio, todo parecía perfecto, eran la pareja mas ilógica que hayan conocido, y creo que al parecer, la idea de la ilógica no funcionó tan bien como esperaba.

Las clases en Hogwarts estaban por comenzar dentro de dos semanas, pero ese asunto podía esperar.

Como decía, era una tarde lluviosa y calurosa de verano, se encontraban Harry y Ginny hablando en el comedor. De pronto detuvieron la conversación debido a que del otro lado, en la sala principal de la casa Weasley, estaban Ron y Hermione discutiendo, aunque parecía más una pelea. Ninguno de los dos le dio importancia, decían, "son sus rabietas de siempre", pero en esta ocasión, la situación no parecía calmarse, pasaron 10, 15, 20 minutos hasta que se empezaron a oír gritos más fuertes, y platos siendo aventados estrellándose contra el piso.

En un determinado momento, a Harry la paciencia se le agotó y fue a revisar lo que sucedía, además de que el hecho de que Hermione estuviera enojada y agresiva no le convenía a nadie, a nadie que quisiera mantener su salud física y psicológica en buen estado.

Se acerco a la sala y antes de poder decir algo, un plato salió volando justo junto a su cara, se habrá salvado de la mala puntería de Hermione, lo único que se oían eran gritos por parte de ambos.

Estoy harta Ron, no muestras el mas mínimo interés en nosotros al menos no después de la primeras semanas, ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Crees que soy un trapo viejo que puede ser arrojado a la – mientras habla le avienta un plato de porcelana – basura? ¡contesta pedazo de zanahoria mal plantada!

¿Yo no muestro interés? Sigues con eso ehh –esquiva los platos con una charola - ¿Quién es la que no muestra interés? ¿Cuándo has preguntado sobre cómo me siento o que tal me fue? Todo siempre tiene que tratarse de ti, ¿no? Ah, mírenme soy Hermione tengo el ego en lo más alto y debo ser el centro de atención, yupi moho – lo dice molesto y sarcástico, haciendo movimientos femeninos infantiles-.

¡ yo no soy así! Además si no te pregunto cómo estas es porque estoy todo el tiempo contigo, ¿Por qué no lo ves Ron, si de verdad me amarás esto no sería así? Eres terrible, lo nuestro jamás debió ser

¿Eso crees? Pues bien, haz lo que quieras, yo ya no seguiré esperando a que entiendas y que me aprecies.

¡Bien!

¡Bien!

¡Pues bien!

¡Bien entonces!

Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías Ron?, ahhh – sale furiosa hacia los jardines-

Ron, ¿Por qué esta tan molesta?

No lo sé, se la pasa diciendo que no le pongo atención y que no se qué, francamente estoy cansado.

Y, ¿no crees que deberías ponerle atención, aunque sea un poco más?

¡¿yo? Si yo siempre le pongo atención, siempre, estoy ahí cuando ella….pues cuando la vez en que…. Ah te acuerdas cuando estábamos ahí en la cena de día de Gracias y estuve con ella todo el tiempo y…

Ron, comer y ver televisión mientras Hermione está junto a ti viendo luchas no es ponerle atención.

Bueno pero y la vez….

Tampoco comprarle una hamburguesa y dejarla hablando sola para que puedas jugar videojuegos cuenta.

Es que estaban promocionando.

Sólo piénsalo un poco Ron, tal vez de verdad necesites cambiar un poco.

¿de qué lado estas? Ella es la que se la pasa gritándome todo el día.

Sabes que, olvídalo, sólo piénsalo ¿quieres?

Caminó entonces hacia el patio delantero, para ver cómo estaba Hermione.

¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Qué cómo me siento? ¿cómo crees que me siento Harry? Estoy harta de que Ron me ignore, ya no quiero esto –decía mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con la maga de su suéter - esto es horrible, ni siquiera pretende que le intereso.

Calma todo va a estar bien, así es él, pero en algún momento tendrá que darse cuenta y…

¿y cuándo será eso dime? Cuando yo ya no aguante más y decida alejarme, ¿es así Harry? Es un idiota y lo sabe, y si no cambia yo, yo…-empieza a llorar profundamente, se acerca a Harry y lo abraza fuertemente- ¿Por qué no se da cuenta Harry? ¿en verdad soy tan mala demostrando afecto? ¿soy tan mala persona?

No digas eso Hermione, no es eso, es sólo que es un poco torpe, ya verás.

- levanta la mirada, y lo ve a los ojos, ambos muy cerca entre sí- yo creo que –se aproxima cada vez más y más y a su cara y cierra los ojos-

El momento parecía perfecto, ambos juntos cara a cara, los dos comenzaron a cerrar lentamente lo ojos, sus corazones palpitaban y la sangre fluía por sus venas rápidamente, sus narices estaban juntas y antes de que sus labios se unieran, abrieron los ojos, oyeron el grito de Ginny desde la casa, se separaron inmediatamente, ambos atónitos no sabían que decirse o cómo actuar, se alejaron, Harry bajó la mirada y Hermione volteo hacia la puesta de Sol, nadie dijo nada.

Al parecer nadie notó el pequeño incidente, al menos eso creían ellos, Ginny, desde hace un tiempo los observaba para ver si podía consolar a Hermione, pero que sorpresa se llevó al ver que Harry ya la estaba "consolando", ella no quiso darle importancia a eso, no dijo nada, aunque por dentro gritaba y lloraba quebrantantemente.

Los días pasaban y todo seguía igual, excepto que tanto Hermione como Harry no podían explicarse lo sucedido aquel día. Actuaban como si no hubiera ocurrido, sin embargo cada vez más sentían un química tremenda entre ellos, Harry no dejaba de pensar en Hermione, y no precisamente como amiga, de igual forma Hermione, solo pensaba en que se arrepintió de no haberlo besado antes, pero al mismo tiempo se decía a ella misma que estaba mal, no podría hacerle eso a Ginny a Ron, sin embargo su corazón solo pronunciaba un nombre, Harry.

Por fin, el regreso a Hogwarts se hizo realidad, todo el mundo estaba ansioso por saber que al fin volverían a entrar por esas puertas enormes llenas de aventuras y nuevos días.

Subieron se Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione seguidos de Fred y George quienes estaban riéndose de una mala broma que le hicieron a Ron en el camino.

Todos entraron a un solo gabinete, excepto Fred y George, aquellos fueron a hablar con unas chicas y entraron a otro gabinete. La tensión entre los 4 se podía sentir en el aire, Ron ignoraba por completo los insultos de Hermione, ella evitaba ver a Harry a los ojos, él no quería hablarle o voltearla a ver con aire de "me gustas, bésame" y que Ginny lo notase, y ella sólo le sonreía, sabiendo que por dentro quería llorar y reclamarle por qué dejaba de prestarle atención y no le explicaba lo que sucedía entre Hermione y él.

Todos estaban callados, intentaban no prestarle atención a los acontecimientos previos, todo el camino hablando de cosas como "que bonita nube la pasamos" o no hablaban en absoluto, Ginny quiso que Harry la besará, pero el se alejó como evitándola, decía que no se sentía bien, ella no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió y volteo a ver hacia la ventana.

Al fin, llegaron a Hogwarts, este año, al igual que el anterior los thestrals que Luna decía ver los llevaron en sus carruajes. Todos arreglaron sus dormitorios, organizaron su ropa, objetos, todo, y se prepararon para hacer una fogata de inicio de curso; a pesar de lo que sucedía entre aquellos cuatro, trataron de que nadie notará nada y disfrutaron el momento.

Después de algunas semanas de curso, todo volvía a la normalidad, Hermione y Ron había dejado de discutir, parecían "felices" hasta un cierto punto, Harry y Ginny parecían estar bien también, no hablaban de lo que sucedió durante el verano. Lo que era muy notorio era que entre ambas parejas había fuertes distanciamientos, y ellos lo sabían, pero nadie mencionaba nada, querían que su "paz armada" dure más de lo que duraría si comenzarán a hablar.

La escuela no podría haber sido más interesante, a diferencia de otros años, en esta ocasión Dumbeldore dio una excursión a la que todos debían asistir.

Advirtió que sería más allá de del Bosque Prohibido por lo que tendrían que estar bien alertas y preparados para cualquier sorpresa.

Y así, todos se prepararon, como si fueran a un campamento o algo parecido.

Durante el camino, Fred y George iban haciéndole bromas a Ron y Neville, quienes constantemente les decían que les dejaran en paz. Obviamente no hacían caso a esto, por lo que Ron se alejo de ellos y se acercó a Hermione.

Hola

¿Qué quieres Ronald?

Quiero hablar contigo

Estoy ocupada

¿haciendo?

Viendo cómo crece el pasto mientras camino, eso seguramente es más interesante.

Quiero que me perdones, fui un tonto, no debí haberme comportando como lo hice, tenias razón, no te pongo la suficiente atención, y quiero arreglarlo.

Por fin te das cuenta, pero no lo sé Ron, en verdad estoy cansada de esto, tú te disculpas yo te perdono, vuelves a lastimarme, peleamos y todo comienza de nuevo, así que, cuando decidas cambiar de verdad hablaremos sobre esto.

Pero es que de verd…

Después hablaremos –voltea a verlo gritando -.

Dumbledore los escucha, se detiene (y con él todos) y dice.

Ron, Hermione ¿hay algo que desean compartir con el resto de nosotros? – les pregunta con su voz calmada y su mirada astuta-

No, nada profesor, sólo tenía que recordarle algo a Ronald

Ron

Da igual.

Muy bien, entonces continuemos, ya no deberíamos estar muy lejos.

Al igual que Ron y Hermione, Ginny y Harry no iban muy cómodos.

¿tienes idea de adónde vamos?

No, Dumbledore siempre está lleno de sorpresas.

¿Por qué casi no me hablas Harry? Pareces más serio, es que acaso te hice algo por lo que estés enojado conmigo.

Claro que no, tú no podrías hacerme algo que me ofendiera

Entonces, ¿Qué sucede?

Nada, es sólo que he tenido mi mente un poco alejada de todo, estoy un poco confundido por lo que sucede entre Voldemort y yo, cada vez estamos más cerca de terminar la batalla, y tengo un poco de miedo.

No tengas miedo, lo vencerás, juntos, ¿Qué podrías temer?

No lo sé, perderte sería mi más grande miedo

No sucederá Harry, siempre estaré contigo

Si, lo sé – decía mientras caminaba pensativo de lo que acababa de ocurrir y sus verdaderos sentimientos - .

Mientras todos caminaban, se podía sentir que la humedad y la densidad de la atmosfera del Bosque Prohibido cada vez se desvanecía, habían caminado por algún tiempo ya, estaban un tanto cansados y hambrientos la mayoría, Draco Malfoy depuse de los primeros 30 minutos comenzó a quejarse con sus amigos de lo estúpido que eres Dumbledore por hacerlos caminar como tontos, y que el "despreciable Potter" contaminaba con su presencia a todos los magos sangre pura que valían la pena, como él.

No muchos le prestaban atención, y los que lo hacían sólo pretendían concordar con él debido al miedo que invocaba.

Pasaron espesos árboles hasta que por fin, se podía ver el cielo, un hermoso y claro cielo azul, que a diferencia del que se veía siempre, era un cielo extrañamente tranquilizador y pacifico, no se sentía odio, o crueldad; se podía respirar un profundo, limpio y pacifico aire, que todos respiraban con una gran lentitud sólo para disfrutar el momento.

Hemos llegado – dijo Dumbledore-.

Al seguir de un camino de lo que parecía arena cristalizada, la cual estaba decorada por hermosas esculturas de cristal, llegaron hasta una bellísima cascada que dejaba caer su hermosa agua cristalina bajo un lago cuyo fin no se lograba ver. Seguido del lago había una ruptura que formaba un riachuelo, este conducía a una parte del Bosque Prohibido que no se alcanzaba ver.

Todos estaban maravillados, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, era una hermosura sin igual, se sentían en el cielo de alguna manera.

Es bellísimo Ron

Lo sé, jamás había visto algo parecido, ¿Y tú?

No, no lo puedo explicar.

Dumbledore pronto los reunió a todos, y les contó sobre el lugar.

Mis queridos estudiantes, bienvenidos a la Cascada de Lagrimas, este es uno de los lugares más protegidos del mundo mágico y no muchos han de conocer su ubicación. Se preguntarán entonces ¿Por qué los he traído aquí? Bueno, pues, como ustedes saben, estamos atravesando tiempos duros, y herramientas son las que necesitaremos para poder vencer nuestras adversidades. Pero antes de explicarles eso, les hablaré sobre la Cascada, este lugar en realidad, antes de ser lo que es ahora era un simple lago estancado, aquí, un día se perdió un joven veela quien, al desesperarse por no saber cómo regresar a su hogar comenzó a llorar. Tiempo después, un ave fénix escuchó los sollozos más bellos que habría de oír. Se acercó al lugar donde se oían los llantos, y ahí, la vio, la mujer más hermosa que jamás se pudo imaginar. Bajo su vuelo hacia el lago y se paró encima de una roca. Esta ave fénix, tomó forma humana, algo nada común incluso en nuestro mundo, se dice que era un joven realmente apuesto e inteligente. La pobre veela, sin embargo, no se había percatado de su presencia debido a que en lo único que pensaba era volver a su hogar antes de que la noche cayera y ella no pudiera regresar hasta que pasarán 200 años. El ave fénix se acercó a ella con mucha discreción hasta que se acercó lo suficiente como para acariciar su largo cabello rubio y ondulado.

La veela se percató de aquello, por lo que volteó rápido a ver y de sus grandes y grises ojos se podía notar la tristeza que sentía.

El fénix se disculpó con ella por no haberse presentado, ella no hizo caso y le preguntó que qué era lo que deseaba.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_Lo único que deseo es ayudarte, desde mi alto vuelo pude escuchar tu llanto lleno de melancolía, y decidí a bajar a ayudarte, si me lo permite – _lo dice haciendo reverencia_-_

_¿cómo sé que lo que me dices es verdad? _

_Bueno, soy un ave fénix._

_Pruébalo_

_Muy bien – _mientras toma forma animal y regresa al estado humano-.

_Y ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme?_

_Dime, que sucedió_

_Pues, yo estaba, en lo profundo del Bosque, yo vivo en una de las nueve cascadas de la veelas. Estaba recolectando algunos frutos y flores para hacer un té especial debido a que hoy es el día del Encantarum, es un día significativo para las veelas jóvenes, ya que se les permite entre otras cosas, es el primer día en el cual pueden atravesar la cascada hacia el mundo terrenal. _

_Esta es mi primera vez en este mundo, y quería preparar el té para sanar a heridos, que sólo funciona si lo haces en este día, pero después de caminar y caminar buscando las plantas, me perdí y no sé cómo regresar._

_Entonces sólo hay que encontrar cualquiera de las cascadas de las veelas y podrás volver ¿cierto? No llores, lo encontraremos._

_Sólo hay un problema, si no lo encuentro antes de que dé la medianoche, me quedaré aquí._

_Pero podrás regresar después supongo._

_No, si una joven veela no regresa antes de la medianoche de su iniciación, tendrá que quedarse en el mundo donde su encuentra durante 200 años y al pasar ese tiempo sólo es aceptada si la corte Real así lo desea._

_Entonces debemos ser rápidos._

Durante horas el fénix y la veela buscaron las cascadas, pero jamás las encontraron, al amanecer del siguiente día, regresaron al lago donde se habían conocido. El ave fénix intentó consolar a la veela diciéndole que él se quedaría con ella hasta que encontrará la cascada y pudiera volver a su hogar, Zoria, el cual era su nombre, poco a poco, a pesar de gran tristeza, empezó a encariñarse cada vez más con Bennu o Benn, el ave fénix que cuidaba de ella día y noche.

El tiempo pasó y ambos se enamoraron, habían pasado casi 1000 años desde el día en que se conocieron, hasta que un día, Zoria comenzó a sentirse enferma, era una veela que no había estado en contacto con las suyas desde hace casi 1000 años y jamás completó su transformación por completo.

Su condición empeoró con el tiempo y finalmente murió, pero antes de eso había dado a luz a una hermosa criatura de la cual mucho se ha hablado pero nadie jamás ha visto. Benn decidió enterrarla en aquel lago, donde el destino los unió, y al dejar flotar su hermoso y eternamente joven cuerpo frio al lago, este absorbió la vida que contenía y el agua del lago se tornó cristalina, el pasto y las plantas se volvieron de una belleza inigualable, y los arboles que cubrían el cielo se abrieron paso para que el cielo pudiera ver semejante maravilla. El último acto de Benn fue, de las rocas que hacían parecer un pequeño barranco, las formó de manera que al dejar que sus lágrimas con agua del lago, brotó una cascada en donde no se podía ver el inicio.

Este monumento a la joven veela Zoria fue lo último que se supo hizo Benn antes de irse junto con su pequeña Dánica, llamabas así la hija de ambos.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, este en realidad en un monumento al amor y a la juventud, el agua de la cascada y el lago tienen propiedades mágicas como ningún otro liquido conocido.

-Les advierto que tengan mucho cuidado con lo que hay aquí…

- y, ¿Cómo es que hay tantas esculturas aquí profesor? -Preguntó Longbottom-

- interesante pregunta la que has hecho muchacho, pues bien, la cascada como le acabo de mencionar tiene propiedades mágicas, entre ellas, puede ofrecer juventud, salud y éxito a quien la beba, pero aquellos que se obsesionen con el lago se verán arrojados a un oscuro final. Si el lago se da cuenta de que siguen consumiendo sus mágicas aguas, los envinará y cristalizará hasta petrificarlos en las bellas estatuas que ven. Estos en realidad son los cuerpos de gente con corazón malicioso que quiso utilizar el agua para fines oscuros o maliciosos.

En cuanto hubo de decir eso, todos comenzaron a asustarse, entre ellos, una de las alumnas de la casa Ravenclaw, Alistar Hunkle, entró en pánico y salió corriendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido, Fred Weasley notó esto y salió corriendo hacia ella; pero, llegó tarde ya que a Alistar la habían atrapado una de las plantas carnívoras y salvajes del bosque, al parecer se había enredado entre sus raíces hasta que la atraparon. Fred quiso ayudarla a escapar, pero antes de que pudiera realizar algún conjuro, las raíces de las plantas lo atraparon de igual manera.

Después de oír los gritos de auxilio, Malfoy para su sorpresa fue a ver que sucedía, y los vio, a Alistar y Fred atrapados.

Decidí a ver qué sucedía pero sólo son ustedes.

Malfoy ayúdanos, estas plantas nos van a matar si no salimos.

Mejor para mí, ¿no crees Weasley? ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por ayudar a unos magos tan inferiores como ustedes?

Malfoy eres despreciable.

No obstante, justo antes de que Draco pudiera contestar algo, otra raíz lo atrapó a él también. En la desesperación comenzaron todos a gritar y Hermione alcanzó a oírlos, Harry quien se encontraba a su lado la siguió a donde se dirigía y llegaron hasta donde estaban los tres. Harry intentó conjurar algunos hechizos de destrucción para poder ver si les hacían algo, sin resultados por supuesto, lo mismo hizo Hermione, con ningún éxito de igual manera. Pronto las plantas los atraparon también y estaban a punto de ser devorados, sin embargo, Hermione conjuró un Inmobilus logrando detener el tiempo lo suficiente como para que pudieran salirse de entre las raíces, al hacer esto caen al suelo y arrancan y queman las raíces de las plantas para asegurarse de que serian destruidas.

Al terminar de destruir las plantas, los cinco notaron que no sabían en donde estaban. Comenzaron a caminar hasta que vieron un pequeño riachuelo, Hermione notó que era agua del lago, así que lo siguieron hasta llegar a una enorme grieta que daba paso a una grieta.

¿hasta dónde nos has traído sangre sucia?

Cállate Malfoy que aquí no hay nadie que me evite destruirte con mis manos, esta fosa debería llevar al lago, pero sólo se puede pasar si entramos

¿ahí, a esa oscuro hoyo?

Si, así que muévete Malfoy – le dijo Harry mientras lo empujaba para que brincara-.

De verdad estoy muy arrepentida, perdonen, si no hubiera sido porque salí huyendo asustada, nada de esto habría pasado.

No te preocupes, no pasa nada, pronto nos reuniremos con los demás -le dijo Fred-.

Si Alistar, lo bueno es que pudimos escapar de las plantas, ahora sólo hay que regresar a casa, no es tu culpa, a mí también me impactó mucho lo que dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

Mientras hablaban, Hermione notó que en el agua había algo que brillaba con gran intensidad, se acercó a tomar el objeto y el recogerlo pudo ver que era un giratiempo muy similar al suyo, sólo que de color plata y tenía un símbolo extraño al centro. Se apresuró a guardarlo en su bolsillo y se caminó hacia Harry como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Llegaron hasta una abertura que al pasarla guiaba a la Cascada de Lagrimas. Se apresuraron a ver donde estaban los demás, pero al llegar sólo estaba Hagrid, quien les dijo que todos los estaban buscando.

Dijo que informaría a Dumbledore que se encuentran bien y que se dirigen a Hogwarts. Y así regresaron de su extraña y un tanto perturbadora excursión.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!, de nuevo yo con el siguiente capítulo de Cascada de Lagrimas, como habrán notado el primer capítulo tenía varios errores gramaticales y de ortografía por el corrector de ortografía que cambio algunas palabras u omitía acentos, espero que no suceda en esta ocasión, por cierto olvide mencionarlo pero, les recomiendo leer el fanfic de una de mis amigas (con la que estoy haciendo el reto de esta historia) se llama Priss de Potter Black Lupin y la historia se llama Un Viaje Tiempo Atras, así que disfruten de este segundo capítulo y comenten, opiniones, críticas constructivas (solo no exageren hahaha ^o^, ok no) bueno amm….disfruten?...o no, como gusten .

Por cierto, perdón por haber tardado tanto, es que pues mis exámenes están muy culecaaasss hahahaha….ok no, en todo caso estaré subiendo más seguido los capítulos ^_^.

**CONFUSIÓN**

**II**

Estaban todos agotados después del gran "espectáculo" que se armó en el bosque, sin embargo, se encontraban conscientes de que dicho suceso no había sucedido por simple casualidad, algo sucedía en Hogwarts y Dumbledore lo sabía, al igual que todos los demás estudiantes y profesores; era, como dicen, "la sopa que nadie quería comer", estaban seguros de que si intentaban caminar por ese sendero, solo catástrofes encontrarían al final del camino.

La mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron se dirigían a su clase de Adivinación mientras que Hermione asistía a Runas Antiguas, con ayuda de su gira-tiempo por supuesto, no obstante, la noche anterior había sentido una gran curiosidad hacia aquel objeto que había encontrado en las grutas; así que, después de su clase, decidió ir a la biblioteca a investigar acerca de él, sin embargo no fue capaz de encontrar un solo libro en toda la biblioteca acerca del extraño objeto; había buscado en todas partes, en todas partes menos en la sección prohibida por supuesto. No sabía si sería buena idea, pero lo que si sabía era que esa pieza no la había encontrado por coincidencia y debía saber que hacía a toda costa, así que se armó de valor y dirigiose hacia la sección prohibida con gran sigilo de manera que no fueran capaces de verla.

Al entrar checó uno a uno los libros, leyéndolos con gran cuidado y determinación, convencida de que algo debía encontrar sobre el misterioso "gira-tiempo" plateado. Después de la ardua búsqueda, no fue capaz de encontrar nada, ni una pista, ni un indicio que le mostrará lo que era el objeto y su misterioso símbolo.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, llegó con una cara de fastidio hacia Harry y Ron, extrañados comenzaron a preguntar qué sucedía.

- Hermione, ¿Te encuentras bien, qué sucede?

- Sí despeinada, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡RONALD! No estoy para tus ridículos insultos en este momento…

- Tranquila solo intentaba relajar…..

- Pues no lo intentes, bastante tengo ya.

- Bueno, ya basta, no peleen por trivialidades – Harry argumentó - ¿Qué te tiene tan tensa?

- Es que, bueno, ayer cuando estábamos en las grutas, encontré un extraño objeto – sacó de sus bolsillos aquella rara pieza y se las mostró cautelosa de que nadie viera- se parece a mi gira – tiempo dorado, pero como ven es plateado y tiene este extraño símbolo en él.

Busque en toda la biblioteca, incluso en la sección prohibida para averiguar sobre esta cosa, pero nada! Absolutamente nada he podido encontrar, me siento una tonta, saber sobre este objeto me mata de la curiosidad, no he podido pensar en otra cosa.

- Bueno vale, ya tranquilízate Hermione, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti – comentó Ron para calmarle mientras la abrazaba, sin embargo ella lo alejó-

- Gracias, pero no gracias, de ti he tenido suficiente por hoy.

- Hermione, creo que he visto este símbolo antes- dijo el pelinegro -.

- ¿De verdad? ¿En dónde?

- En la cascada de lagrimas, en el lago, en el agua había algo que brillaba y tenia esa forma, pensé que era mi imaginación y lo había olvidado con todo lo que sucedió….

- Eso significa que debemos regresar.

- Te has vuelto loca – gritó Ronald – no puedes pensar en regresar ahí, es como, es como si pensaras en poner un gran anuncio en tu espalda que diga " SOY UNA SUICIDA MASOQUISTA, ¿CÓMO LE HAGO PARA MORIR DE LA MANERA MÁS LOCA Y RARA POSIBLE?

- ¿Quieres calmarte Ron? – Decía Harry-

- No voy a calmarme, ir ahí solos es demasiado arriesgado Harry, no podemos….

- Como siempre, eres DÉBIL.

- No soy tal cosa Hermione, y estoy cansado de tus insultos y rechazos.

- Y yo de que seas un egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo y no puede fijarse ni una sola vez en la persona que lo ama.

- Ah si?

- SÍ!

-Hey, chicos no hay porque…

-TU NO TE METAS – lo callaron ambos-.

-Bien.

- Esto se acabo Ron.

- Pues a mí me parece perfecto – decía con enojo el pelirrojo - .

- Pues que así sea, sabía que esto jamás funcionaria, aun eres un niño – decía Hermione mientras se marchaba del gran comedor -.

- Y tu una mandona controladora, demente! – le gritó Ron mientras se marchaba. -

- Ron, Ron…..RON!

- ¿Qué?

- No nada. Bueno vámonos, en uno rato empieza la clase de Snape.

- Bien, vámonos.

Y así, los tres inseparables, no tan inseparables, estuvieron en una situación un tanto extraña en incomoda, sin embargo, con el paso de los días, ¿Qué creen?...que se ponía peor. Cada vez que se hablaban era para pelear o insultarse mutuamente, a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar, parecian una pareja de recien divorciados con un contrato prenupcial mal hecho. Por cualquier cosa peleaban, incluso peleaban para ver quien pisó primero a una hormiga, nadie los entendía, ni ellos se entendían.

Era viernes al fin y había campeonato de Quidditch, todos apoyaban a sus respectivas casas, Harry antes de empezar el juego vio a Ginny.

Te deseo mucha suerte mi amor.

Gracias.

¿estás bien? Has estado distante, ya ni siquiera me besas.

No es nada, es que, he tenido una semana difícil eso es todo

¿Estás seguro Harry?

Claro! sabes que te amo, y eso no cambiara – le dijo antes de que le diera un beso apasionado –

Te estaré viendo desde las torres.

Y yo te veré a ti amor mío. - decía dudoso de sus palabras y sus sentimientos hacie Ginny -.

Y así, el ojiazul se dirigió a su posición de buscador en aquella partida. Todo iba de maravilla, Gryffindor se encontrada ganando por 90 puntos y Harry estaba a punto de tomar la snitch dorada, cuando de pronto un rayo cayo frente a sus ojos, no lo podían creer, no había nubes ni mucho menos una tormenta eléctrica, el rayo apareció de la nada, dejando al pobre Potter inconsciente cayendo al suelo.

En cuanto quedó inconsciente, una visión se apareció ante el diciéndole estas mismas palabras:

_Beidh__má tá__tú ag__an doras__a__oscailt __Triskel__, __saol agus__bás__a bheith__féinfhostaithe__ ….TRISKEL á…._

Fuel lo último que escuchó antes de salir de su profundo sueño. Al despertar se encontraba en una camilla de la enfermería.

Harry, ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó el Profesor Dumbledore mientras tocaba su frente para revisar su temperatura –

Si, gracias profesor.

Ha sido un gran susto el que nos diste jovencito, si me permites saber qué sucedió.

Pues no lo sé con exactitud, yo iba por la snitch cuando se me apareció el rayo de repente, después de eso, solo recuerdo una extraña luz blanca diciéndome algo en una lengua extraña.

Una lengua extraña ¿dices? Sabrás que dijo exactamente.

Pues no, pero repitió la palabra triskel un par de veces.

¿triskel has dicho? Oh cielos.

¿Sucede algo profesor Dumbledore?

No, nada joven Potter, ahora descanse, ya podremos hablar después.

Profesor..

¿si?

¿sabe donde se encuentran los demás?

Oh no te preocupes, ellos querían venir a ver como seguías, pero tenían clase y yo les dije que podrían venir a verte mas tarde.

Ah, ya veo, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

Dime.

No deje entrar a Hermione y a Ron juntos, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, intentarían matarse.

Ya veo, le avisare a un prefecto a darles el aviso, pero recuerda Harry, debes mantener cerca a tus amigos.

Si, lo sé, lo intentare, solo que no hoy – se recostó adolorido-

Muy bien entonces, adiós. – decía mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa por la cómica manera en que lo dijo - .

Durante la noche, Harry había estado teniendo pesadilla y sueños extraños, por un lado aparecían imágenes de Voldemort, de sus padres, y por otro lado escuchaba la voz que le había hablado horas antes en el partido, era una dulce y melodiosa voz femenina, de eso estaba seguro solo que no sabía de quién o de dónde provenía. Los sueños no le dejaban dormir tranquilo, las imágenes se volvían más siniestras, podía ver a Voldemort torturando a sus víctimas con el Cruciatus, una de ellas una mujer joven, casi de la edad de Harry, era una muchacha muy bella pero se encontraba en tal dolor mientras que Voldemort le exigía que le diera algo, sin embargo antes de que escuchara, despertó, temblando y sudando del miedo, Ginny lo había despertado.

Harry despierta por favor.

Eh, Ginny….

Oh, qué alegría.

No, no, debes llevarme con Dumbledore ahora es importante.

Así, la pareja se dirigió hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, no obstante, antes de llegar, él ya los esperaba.

¿sucede algo Harry? – pregunto con preocupación –

Profesor, hay personas en peligro, Voldemort esta torturándolos, había una chica y ella, ella….

Tranquilízate Harry, dime ¿Qué viste?

Era un muchacha, como de mi edad, parecía humana, pero algo en ella, parecía un ángel, no había visto a alguien igual, Voldemort, él quería algo de ella, quería que le diera algo pero no alcance a escuchar qué exactamente.

Esta chica Harry, ¿Tenía alguna característica en especial? Era de cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado, muy largo y un rombo con forma de cristal debajo del cuello.

Si, de hecho, sí ¿Cómo lo supo?

Por dios, Snape, ya sabes que hacer, manda a hacer una búsqueda, por el amor a la magia encuéntrenla y tráiganla para acá de inmediato, si no la ha matado es porque ella no lo tiene y sólo ella lo puede abrir.

¿abrir, qué tiene, de qué está hablando profesor?

Ahora no puedo decirte, lo único que puedo decirte es que ese objeto que tiene Hermione guardado es peligroso, y no debe caer en man…

¿Cómo supo que….

Escucha…no debe caer en manos equivocadas, no le digan a nadie sobre él, y no lo enseñen a nadie mucho menos, ahora, ve por tus amigos y llévalos a mi observatorio, de prisa, que nadie te escuche.

Bien, vuelvo en seguida.

Ve.

Corriendo hacia sus dormitorios, fue a despertar primero a el pelirrojo, quien enseguida, se cayó de la cama gritando que las arañas estaban sobre él; Potter lo despertó y se lo llevó hacia el otro dormitorio: ya ahí, despertó a la castaña también y mientras los jalaba de la mano corriendo hacia el observatorio, les explicaba lo sucedido.

Al llegar, Dumbledore ya los esperaba, junto con la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape.

Potter, al fin has llegado – dijo la profesora preocupada –

Harry, Hermione y Ron acompáñenme, necesito que identifiquen algo por mí.

Dumbledore los llevó hacia un estante con libros que, por su aspecto, parecían muy antiguos. Cuando llegaron, alzó su mano al último nivel del estante, tomó el cuarto libro a la izquierda y lo desempolvó rápidamente. Era un libro de aspecto muy viejo, color verde pasto, con estampados dorados que formaban a lo que parecía, un gran árbol y su hojas cubriendo el libro. En el tronco, había una palabra: SAOL.

No lo entiendo profesor, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo angustiada Hermione -.

Hermione, por casualidad ¿es este el símbolo que tiene tu objeto plateado?

¿Cómo supo que…

Dime, ¿se parece? - Le mostró una página amarillenta del libro, en ella había un símbolo parecido al de él gira-tiempo, tres espirales unidas que parecen girar en la misma dirección encerradas por un circulo –

Si, es el mismo, solo que el mío está en la dirección contraria. – sacó del bolsillo de un pijama el objeto y se lo mostró –

Ya veo, Harry, Ron véanla, ¿Qué me pueden decir al respecto?

Al acercarse, el noto de inmediato el titulo de la pagina, era la palabra que escuchó repetirse en la visión.

Tris….tris..

Triskel, muchacho, esa fue la palabra que me mencionaste, ¿cierto?

Si, así es.

No entiendo que está sucediendo, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? – pregunto con confusión y enojo Ron –

Bien, hay algo que deben oir…

Albus – gritó McGonagall- la trajeron de vuelta.

Tan pronto, ¿Cómo fue eso?

No lo sé, pero ven, quiere verte.

Muy bien, ustedes tres, acompáñenme hay alguien que deben conocer.

Siguieron al profesor hacia la entrada de su observatorio y reconocieron caras familiares, amigos todos ellos, solo una cara no reconocían. Así es, era la extraña chica de la visión de Harry, cuando la vieron, los tres se quedaron impactados con la imagen que les vislumbraba, era casi inhumano; parecía una chica normal, alta, de ojos grandes y cafés, labios perfectamente definidos y nariz fina; cabello largo hasta los pies, ondulado y brillante; piel muy blanca. La presencia que emitía era como si se tratara de un ángel o algún ser celestial; los dos chicos estaban tan impactados por su belleza que casi parecían retrasados. Hermione por otro lado, se veía un poco celosa por aquello. Parecía perfecta sí, pero también podía notarse la tristeza en su angelical cara.

Moody, por favor, tráele algo para tranquilizarse – dijo angustiado y apresurado Dumbledore –

Veré que encuentro.

Querida, ¿te encuentras bien?

La chica no respondía nada, estaba en shock total.

Chicos, les presentó a mi sobrina, Neoma.

Hola – dijeron los tres con timidez -.

La chica los vio, pero solo regreso su mirada hacia la nada, una mirada perdida y llena de dolor.

¿Por qué esta chica aparecía de la nada? ¿Dumbledore tenía una sobrina? A donde se dirigen es un punto sin retorno, la vida y la muerte penden de un hilo y no sólo estarán involucrados ellos…. Antes de caer inconsciente Neoma dijo una frase que se grabaría en sus mentes :_vitam et mortem __feret_


	3. Chapter 3

ALOHAAA DE NUEVO!, bueno ya este es mi tercer capítulo (YEEII!) sé que no he avanzado mucho ya que tardo un poco en coordinar mi cerebro, así que espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado, comenten!, su opinión es importante ( solo no sean muy duros ;D).

DISFRUTEN!

**SUCESOS INENTENDIBLES**

**III**

Tres perplejos estudiantes en medio de "cierta" conmoción (por no decir inmensa en aquel momento) al ver a sus protectores tan preocupados, el momento era bizarro, jamás habían sentido algo igual, no sabían si quedarse ahí como espectadores o tratar de hacer algo por ayudar, pero ¿En qué ayudaríamos nosotros? ¿De qué serviría? Preguntabanse casi simultánea e imaginativamente nuestros tres héroes.

Entre ellos se miraban con tal extrañeza, intentando descifrar sus mentes, las cuales, por los acontecimientos previos, estaban totalmente paralizados; no antes de que quedaran en shock permanente, Dumbledore "rompió el hielo" que los paralizaba.

Harry, muchacho ven un momento por favor, necesito que me ayudes – decía mientras hacía ademanes al pelinegro – Ron, tu también, debo pedirles que me auxilien a llevara mi sobrina a la habitación que le he preparado, vengan. Hermione querida, toma el libro que les mostré hace un instante y acompáñenme.

Dijo el profesor antes de que se llevaran a Neoma a su habitación. Recorrieron unos pasillos no muy lejos de la oficina de Dumbledore y entraron a una bella habitación decorada con estrellas y lunas de color blanco alrededor la las paredes, estas se movían y asemejaban a las olas del mar por la noche, tranquilas y pacificas; se notaba como el brillo de las estrellas y lunas resaltaban su piel blanca y tersa. Las paredes, en cambio, se armonizaban con sus largos cabellos ondulados, negros azulados y muy brillantes, casi parecía ser una con el encantamiento, el cual por supuesto, se asemejaba al que se utilizaba en el Gran Comedor.

Profesor – susurró el ojiverde ansiosamente – podría explicarnos qué es precisamente lo que sucede aquí.

Muy bien, acompáñenme, por favor – decía mientras los conducía de nuevo hacia su observatorio, dejando a Neoma, durmiendo en su habitación – vengan, vamos esto debe ser resuelto.

Harry y Ron hablaban del esplendor que les había causado aquella chica, como si jamás hubieran visto una, parecían niños e inmaduros….bueno, mas inmaduros. Hermione por su parte, en su intento de ignorar a los dos "chimpancés"; como los había bautizado después de su estupefacción hacia la sobrina de Dumbledore, intentaba interpretar el significado entre el extraño gira-tiempo, el libro y, por supuesto, la chica, en vano por supuesto ya que no sabia como encajar la situación.

Mis queridos alumnos – dijo el Profesor – como han notado, mi sobrina no es alguien común y corriente, debo advertirles que no caigan ante la impresión de ella, puede parecer un ángel, pero créanme cuando les digo, lo más hermoso puede ser letal sin previo aviso, y digo esto principalmente por dos personas entre ustedes – dirigiendo su mirada hacia Weasley y Potter – -

Profesor Dumbledore, no entiendo, ¿Qué significa esto que nos dice, y todo lo que ha sucedido? – expresó la castaña con extrañamiento – y, ¿Por qué habla así de su propia sobrina?

Todo a su debido tiempo mi querida muchacha, todo a su debido tiempo. En cuanto al libro y el objeto que portas, debo comunicarles que lo que han encontrado no es un juguete solamente, es un gira tiempo gaélico - irlandés, no muy comunes ni siquiera en el tiempo en el que fueron creados. Verán, en la época cuando la magia aun reinaba en el mundo humano, hubieron muchos quienes crearon los gira – tiempos, grandes magos y brujas, los mejores por supuesto, eran nuestros amigos galeses e irlandeses.  
>En un intento por crear los más poderosos gira - tiempos jamás creados, ambas comunidades crearon los <em><span>turas<span>____-____am____saol_ y _turas____-__tráth____an bháis, _que en nuestro idioma podria entenderse como un gira- tiempo de vida y otro de muerte.

Poco después de haber sido creados, grandes fuerzas oscuras quisieron apoderarse de estos objetos. Ya que no podían ser destruidos, debían ser sellados y escondidos, de manera que no pudieran ser encontrados por amenazas. Uno fue escondido en este mundo, y el otro, nadie lo sabe.

Profesor – interrumpió Harry - ¿Qué es lo que hacía tan peligrosos estos artefactos?

Interesante pregunta Harry, pues bien, estos ingeniosos aparatos, parecen tener todas las funciones de un gira- tiempo normal, sin embargo, el _turas – am- saol _ tiene la capacidad para traer a la vida a alguien que haya muerto en el pasado, presente o futuro además de poder cambiar todo lo que haya sucedido como si este no hubiera muerto, cambiaria la historia completamente.

¿y el otro Profesor Dumbledore?- preguntaba inquietamente Ron - .

Pues ese, en lugar de dar vida, la quita querido muchacho.

Pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con lo que esta pasando? – argumentó Potter -.

Muy bien, han visto el símbolo con el que se decora el objeto

Si – contestó el trío-

Triskel, como le hemos mencionado anteriormente, es el símbolo de los antiguos celtas de la vida y su ciclo, por así decirlo, representa evolución y el crecimiento, el equilibrio entre cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Manifiesta el principio y el fin del todo y la nada, la eterna evolución y el aprendizaje perpetuo en los mundos. Entre los druidas simbolizaba el aprendizaje, y la trinidad _Pasado_, _Presente_ y _Futuro. _Por este símbolo, supondré que han encontrado el turas – am – saol. Saol, en términos cortos, significa **vida**.

Eso quiere decir, que el que quita la vida sigue allá a fuera – comentó el pelirrojo -.

Así es.

Y si esos aparatos tienen la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo, dar y quitar la vida, significa que Voldemort sabe de su existencia y piensa usarlos – replicó el ojiverde - .

Precisamente muchacho.

Entonces debemos encontrar el otro, es muy peligroso quedarnos aquí si hacer nada- comentó posteriormente Granger -.

Si, exactamente, no obstante, estos gira- tiempos son engañosos, ambos tienen la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo, sí, pero no pueden dar o quitar la vida si no están juntos.

Quiere decir que ¿No puede dar o quitar vida a menos que tengamos ambas?

Así es Ron.

Entonces ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer Profesor? – preguntó Harry –

Por ahora, esconder el que ya poseen con gran esmero.

Profesor – interrumpió la castaña – en todo lo que se ha mencionado, ¿Qué tiene que ver su sobrina en esto?

Imaginé que te lo preguntarías Hermione, sin embargo, eso es algo que tendrán que descubrir ustedes mismos me temo.

Pero, ¿Por qué Profesor?

Porque si yo me involucro en esto Harry, me temo que podríamos cambiar el curso de la historia, y por lo tanto, no podrán realizar esta nueva misión.

Profesor Dumbledore, ¿usted sabe algo más que nosotros no?

Así es querida Hermione, se me ha obsequiado un pequeño vistazo de un pasado no muy prometedor, sin en cambio se ha hecho muy tarde, y es hora de que ustedes al igual que todos nosotros descansemos para lo que nos depare el mañana. Profesora McGonagall, por favor, guíelos hasta sus respectivas habitaciones.

Enseguida Profesor.

Profesor, ¿en verdad cree oportuno y correcto no informarles a los tres muchachos de la situación actual? – preguntó Snape después de que se hubieran ido los tres jóvenes-

Así lo creo Severus, debemos dejar que su mente procese la información que ya han obtenido, pienso que ha sido suficiente por una noche.

¿Y su sobrina?, ¿qué sucederá con la señorita?

Supongo que Hogwarts admitirá a una nueva alumna.

Sin duda es noche fue bastante impactante para nuestros tres protagonistas, pero eso no fue excusa para cambiar su situación previa en la escuela o personalmente; mientras que Ron y Hermione prácticamente no se dirigían la palabra, Harry y Ginny mantenían un sutil pero notorio y frio distanciamiento del que muchos se preguntaban pero solo Harry conocía la respuesta.

Los tres se encontraban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, por un momento Harry levanto su cabeza mientras se encontraba comiendo avena con frutas, al tornar su cara hacia el techo veía un caer de las hojas de los árboles y el cielo brillante del amanecer, recordándole la habitación de la misteriosa sobrina de Dumbledore. Por su lado, Granger leía con gran atención el libro que el Director les había mostrado, intentando acercarse a alguna pista que le explicara como encajaba Neoma.

Deberías considerar no hacer explotar tu cerebro en tu intento de encontrar algo útil de ese libro Hermione – exclamó Weasley mientras daba un bocado a sus salchichas asadas -.

Y tú deberías considerar la remota posibilidad de hacer funcionar el cacahuate al que nombras cerebro y no atragantarte con tus salchichas asadas en el proceso, ¿Qué te parece eso mejor?

Chicos, ya basta – mencionó el pelinegro al regresar a la realidad, y a su desayuno - al menos intenten comportarse cuando estemos juntos.

Es que yo ya no sé qué es lo que sucede contigo Ronald, siempre habías encontrado la manera de ser un patán, pero nunca a este grado, actúas como un niño infantil e inmaduro.

Bah!, lo dice la chica que es tan seca como una hoja de árbol en otoño.

Yo no tendré otra discusión contigo en el Gran Comedor, si antes de tratar de solucionar todo, pretendes comportarte igual prefiero irme antes yo – expuso antes de tomar sus cosas e irse. –

Estarás feliz ahora Ron. Es increíble en realidad que ninguno de los dos quiera solucionar sus problemas, y cada vez que lo intentan terminan en el mismo punto en el que estaban.

¿y tú que podrías posiblemente saber sobre esto Harry?, tu estas perfectamente bien con mi hermana, son la pareja perfecta, ¿Cómo podrías saber que pasa conmigo y Hermione?

Pues no son extraterrestres Ron, son una pareja adolescente que tiene conflictos, todos los tienen, lo importante es como manejas la situación y solucionas todo.

Como sea, ella es la que debería disculparse, y yo no hare nada, no tengo por qué, si alguien lo debería solucionar, esa seria ella, por todo lo que ha provocado.

Fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo antes de irse. Y mientras el ojiazul se dirigía a hablar Seamus en el corredor, Harry fue a buscar a Granger, encontrándola en uno de los jardines del castillo.

¿Cómo te sientes Hermione?

Preguntó antes de que la castaña se volteara a verlo y volviera a besarlo, besarlo de la misma desesperada y triste forma en que lo beso la ultima vez, sin embargo en esta ocasión ninguno de los dos quiso detenerse, disfrutaban el sentir de sus labios al unirse, olvidándose por completo del mundo y lo que sucediera con él. Mientras más se encontraban labio contra labio, sus corazones se aceleraban en un éxtasis de pasión, abrazados, acariciando sus cabellos. Finalmente, el ojiazul recostó a Hermione en el suelo, acariciándola dulcemente; y ella, le correspondía, el furor de sus besos eran de soledad, de pasión y de una búsqueda hacia un afecto que no encontraban en sus parejas. Finalmente, los besos concluyeron, se quedaron ahí en el suelo, abrazados y sin intenciones de ir a ningún sitio, solo se veían uno al otro como si dijeran "hace cuanto que deseaba esto". No obstante sus clases iniciaban en unos minutos, por lo que al darse cuenta Hermione, lo tomo de la mano y juntos, corrieron hasta sus respectivas clases.

Concluían ya las clases para los estudiantes de Hogwarts y dirigianse todos al Gran Comedor a cenar, además se habían escuchado rumores todo el día sobre la llegada de un nuevo estudiante, rumores que por supuesto ni Hermione, Harry o Ron se enteraron debido a que estuvieron encerrados en sus propios pensamientos todo el día, ignorando lo que la gente decía.

Yo oí que es una bruja hija de un ciclope y una hechicera, que solo tiene un ojo y además tiene la cara deforme – comentó Seamus al grupo con el que se encontraba hablando –

Pues yo oí que es tataranieta de McGonagall y es sumamente parecida a ella y es extraña – contestó uno de los chicos que se encontraban con él-

Sea lo que sea, debe ser alguien rara – replicó Seamus- juro que si me invitara a salir, saldría corriendo.

Todos se sentaron a cenar el gran banquete de comida, todo era regular, excepto la actitud de Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione, Ginny comía como si la obligaran, intentando llamar la atención de Potter; Ron no dejaba de comer e intentaba mantener la minima comunicación con cualquiera; Hermione comía intentando no levantar la mirada y ver a Harry quien se encontraba en frente de ella, temiendo no poder controlar sus sentimientos y Harry ponía poca atención a su comida tratando, disimuladamente, que Hermione le devolviera una mirada suya. En fin, una cena relativamente cualquiera, y justo antes de que acabara, el Director dio su anuncio.

Buenas noches, y buen provecho mis queridos estudiantes, espero que haya sido de su deleite el banquete de esta noche. Me he enterado de que hay ciertos rumores rondando en el Colegio, y es mi deber decirles que, sí, efectivamente esos rumores son ciertos.

Crees que esté hablando de…. – le susurró la castaña a Harry, pero antes de que terminara la frase, su pregunta estaba siendo respondida - .

Hay una nueva alumna en Hogwarts, y es un honor para mí, presentarles a mi sobrina, Neoma Evelyn Sophia Adara Dumbledore.

Un silencio profundo era lo único que se escuchaba mientras se aproximaba la joven hacia su tío, absolutamente toda la escuela se encontraba petrificada ante tal imagen, toda la escuela excepto Potter, Granger y Weasley, ellos se encontraban mirándose una al otro en señal de sorpresa y extrañamiento.

Pues ni es rara, ni es mitad ciclope tampoco es deforme y dudo mucho que te invite a salir Seamus – en tono de sarcasmo comentó Thomas, que se encontraba a lado de él mientras que los demás a su alrededor comenzaban a reír- .

Cállate Thomas – respondió enojado Seamus –

Por favor, les ruego sean amables con ella, y que la consideren una compañera más entre ustedes – Dumbledore pidió –

Espero, llevarme bien con todos – dijo tímidamente Neoma –

Antes de concluir, hemos decidido que el sombrero la elegirá de una vez, para que pueda irse acoplando con quienes serán sus respectivos compañeros.

¿En qué crees que está pensando Dumbledore al hacer esto Harry?

No tengo la mas mínima idea Hermione, pero sea lo que sea, debemos estar cerca de ella para protegerla, ya vieron como impacta a simple vista

¿y por qué hemos de hacerlo nosotros?

Porque nosotros sabemos la razón de que este aquí y Dumbledore espera ello.

Yo me apunto felizmente – añadió el ojiazul -.

A ti nadie te pidió la opinión Ronald.

Y así, esperaron a que trajeran el Sombrero Seleccionador para que decidiera en que Casa quedaría esta nueva chica. A la llegada del sombrero todos estaban sien atentos a lo que sucedería más adelante. Se colocó en su cabeza y enseguida este habló.

Ahh, pequeña Neoma, si eres tú, ha pasado un tiempo ya, bien veamos, yo sé a qué casa perteneces, pero al parecer no conviene esa decisión en este momento mmm….si puedo sentirlo, entonces será…Gryffindor.

Unos aplaudían con gran emoción, otras específicamente, con descontento y algunos más insatisfechos de la decisión tomada. Fuese como fuese, la decisión había sido tomada, la nueva y deslumbrante alumna era, una Gryffindor. Sin embargo, muchas cosas no estaban aclaradas, aun no entendían por qué había tomado dicha decisión Dumbledore, ¿Qué significaba lo que decía el sombrero?, y ¿Por qué el Profesor no quiso hablar con claridad? Una cosa era segura, los tres jóvenes estaban en un gran lio mental.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoooolaaaaa! Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes quienes están leyendo, de verdad me hace tan feliz el hecho de que mi historia en verdad les guste, supongo que fallo mucho en el tiempo en que tardo en subirlos y no pienso poner más excusas, no debería haber, amo escribir y amo que personas lean lo que escribo y además de eso, les guste! Lamento mucho tardar tanto, intentare dar mi mayor esfuerzo y empezar a tardar menos….(deséenme suerte! :P). AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN ACERCA DEL FAN-FIC, EN SERIO GRACIAS, Y AGRADECERIA QUE SIGUIERAN COMENTANDO, ME ANIMA MÁS, DE VERDAD! :D!

**Vistazo al pasado…**

Visualicemos una hermosa noche de verano, el apogeo del año; los animales danzan al unísono con la naturaleza, el viento a través de tu piel se siente cálida y húmeda mas fresca ya que no había pasado mucho que la primavera llegara a su fin, imagínate recostado bajo un fresco prado, sientes el pasto, como hace cosquillas en tu cuerpo y deja esa extraña y sutil sensación de picazón, pero no importa, disfrutas de cada momento, inhalas y exhalas con tanta fuerza que daría la impresión de que quieres acabarte el oxigeno del mundo, escuchas la música de la naturaleza, el canto de los grillos, las aves que pasan con sus melodiosas voces, el aire golpeando los arboles, quienes en forma de respuesta crean sonido con sus hojas y ramas, y tu, mirando aquellas luciérnagas brillantes a miles y millones de años luz. Cierras tus ojos y estiras tu mano, imaginemos que pudieras tomarlas y guardarlas en un frasco solo para ti, solo para que tus ojos pudieran exclusivamente admirar la belleza de su resplandor, solo para sentirte como parte de algo magnifico y bello en todo el Universo.

Pero luego, abres los ojos y te das cuenta de que ese solo es otro sueño imposible que jamás podrás lograr, otro sueño que se hundirá bajo memorias de una simple utopía que no existe y que jamás existirá, un sueño que es arrebatado y destruido por la cruda y fría realidad y que nunca nos permitirá siquiera vivirlo por 10 segundos.

Así era como ella veía el mundo, uno tal que justo cuando creías que tenías todo, abres tus ojos y ves la vida real…

**IV**

La semana acaba de empezar y ya me siento como si quisiera que acabase – comentó el pelirrojo antes de que suspirara como si fuera a morir.

Tranquilízate Ron, solo necesitamos analizar bien la situación

¿analizar bien la situación? Harry, ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? ESTO ES MAS QUE UNA SIMPLE SITUACION – decía mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo hacia la clase de transformaciones-.

Buen ya ¿no? Te alteras de cualquier cosa últimamente, no es mi culpa que tengas problemas con Hermione – respondía enojado y a la vez avergonzado -.

Lo sé, lo lamento amigo, no es mi intención, es que de verdad amo a Hermione pero no se qué sucede con ella, las cosas ya no son como antes, supongo que de todas maneras no habría funcionado lo nuestro, incluso nuestra amistad se pone en peligro debido a lo mismo, pero sé que aunque no tuviera a Hermione te tendría a ti cuando más te necesite, tu si eres un amigo de verdad.

Ah, gracias Ron – dijo dudando de lo que decía –

Justo después de esas palabras, Potter podía sentir una navaja atravesando su ser, una navaja de culpa y remordimiento que le dejaba el hecho de que él y la novia/ex – novia de su mejor amigo se hayan besado apasionadamente…..dos veces.

Olvidando eso, las clases transcurrían normalmente, el reloj corría y la gente caminaba en distintas direcciones hacia donde debían ir, esos movimientos los llevarían a su siguiente movimiento en la vida, incluso aunque ellos no se percatasen de eso, era justo lo que sucedía con nuestros protagonistas, y algunos otros personajes de los que aun no se ha podido hablar lo suficiente.

En la biblioteca se encontraba nuestra castaña preferida leyendo.

Hola Hermione

Hola Luna – cerró su libro -.

¿Qué tienes, sucedió algo malo?

No, no sucede…..bueno, es Ron, creo que al fin lo nuestro se terminó – pronunciaba con cara desolada.

Que mal, bueno, supongo que es por una buena razón, tal vez no es la persona para ti, así sucede, a veces, tenemos que aprender de la manera no más conveniente, sino de la que debe ser. – respondió en forma de consuelo la rubia.

Supongo que tienes razón Luna, supongo que Ron simplemente no era la persona con la que debía estar, solo espero que la persona con la que si debo estar llegue pronto y me haga olvidarlo.

Puede que la que llegue a esa persona especial que sea tu, además esas cosas suceden cuando uno menos se lo imagina. – dicho esto, puso su mano en su hombro y le sonrió.

Gracias Luna – dijo Granger mientras le sonreía

De nada. Bueno debo irme, tengo que alimentar a los bebes Threstals, te veré luego ¿sí?

Seguro, suerte con eso.

Gracias – fue lo último que dijo Lovegood antes de irse saltando como una niña pequeña. -

Después de la pequeña conversación con la chica de ojos grises, la castaña retomo su lectura, de nuevo el libro _Saol_.

Se debe aclarar que la aventura de Harry, Hermione y Ron aun no comienza, sí, han sucedido cosas fuera de lo normal, sin embargo esto no es lo mas significativo de este relato. Las horas transcurrían lenta y tranquilamente, hasta que llego la oscuridad de la noche. Era ya hora de dormir, no obstante, Hermione seguía pensando, y pensando, y pensando, y cuando terminaba de pensar…volvia a empezar a pensar. Por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, lo de Harry, lo de Ron, pero mas importante….lo del Treskel, toda la noche escuchó una voz que le decía "tómala, viaja, ve, aventura, la tienes, que esperas" y cada vez que la escuchaba, sus ansias por descubrir que hacia el objeto la comían por dentro, hasta que en un determinado momento, no pudo mas.

La joven bruja sabia que si hacia algo inapropiado podría costarle su vida o la de alguien mas por lo que fue a ver a el ojiverde a su habitación. Bajo las escaleras del cuartos de damas y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de los chicos. Para su suerte, ellos no utilizaban encantamientos para que las chica no subieran. Dio pasos sigilosos y discretos con sus pequeños y descalzos pies; al llegar, intento ir lo mas rápido hacia Harry, sin querer piso una tachuela que estaba tirada en el piso, lo que le provocó hacer gemidos de dolor; sucedido esto Ron se despertó, sorprendido le susurró a la castaña el típico "¿Qué haces aquí? " . la chica le contestó que se callara y se dirigió hacia Potter despertándolo y llevándose a ambos chicos hacia la sala común.

Harry, ya no puedo mas, esta cosa, quiere que la utilice.

¿de que hablas Hermione?

Hermione!, nos vas a meter en gran lio si se enteran que estamos aquí.

Cállate Ronald, esto es importante.

Bueno ya – dijo Harry – tienes que descansar Hermione.

No, no estoy loca, ni desvelada, ni alucinando, esta….esta cosa, el gira – tiempo quiere que la utilicemos.

Claro.

Es en serio Harry.

Yo digo que no has dormido bien – dijo en tono sarcástico Weasley –

Otra Ron, y juro que te mando a la enfermería!

Bueno ya basta los dos, si es en serio lo que dice Hermione, tenemos que ir con Dumbledore, a ver que nos dice él.

Bien.

¿Tengo que ir yo también?

Si Ron – contestó el chico –

Camino a la oficina de Dumbledore, a escondidas por supuesto, se encontraron con la joven Luna que buscaba duendecillos por los corredores y a Draco Malfoy, que venía espiándolos desde hace un tiempo ya, no tuvieron más remedio que ir todos juntos. Casi llegaban a la oficina cuando escucharon una voz llamarlos, una dulce y melodiosa voz.

Hola.

Ne…Neoma – dijo sorprendido el chico azabache –

No deberían estar aquí afuera tan de noche ¿no? – dijo la chica –

Yo ni siquiera quería estar aquí – refunfuñó Malfoy –

Tu cállate tonto, o le digo a McGonagall que estabas espiando por los corredores – amenazó Ron –

Neoma, ¿está tu tío en su oficina? – preguntó la castaña –

No, vi hace un rato que se salió, supongo que llegara mas tarde.

Eres muy bonita – agregó Luna –

Neoma ante este comentario comenzó a reír. Todos decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a sus respectivos dormitorios, pero, por alguna razón, de pronto Granger comenzó a caminar lejos de donde se encontraban los demás, y entre risas y comentarios, el ojiverde se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía con su "amiga" , comenzó a seguirla, al igual que todos, después de que ellos también se dieron cuenta.

Caminaban y caminaban, algunos tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, otros solo para ver hacia donde se dirigía y si es era una pista a lo que pasaba. Por fin, y sin darse cuenta llegaron al sitio del que estaban aterrados que tuvieran que regresar, a la Cascada de Lagrimas.

Pronto, el seguir y ver dejo de ser gracioso para aquellos chicos, sin poder ser detenida, Hermione avanzaba lenta y decididamente hacia el Lago. Los chicos, alterados y asustados lanzaron hechizos, golpes, lo que fuese, pero parecía poseída la chica; no hablaba, solo caminaba, y mientras más lo hacía, sus ojos se tornaban color blanco y destellaban cual estrellas.

Acto seguido, se lanzo al agua, y debajo del agua, comenzó a salir un gran destello, envolviendo a la castaña. En un intento de acto heroico Harry quiso lanzarse detrás de ella, pero Ginny le detuvo argumentando que si lo hacía, ambos morirían en vano; todos gritaban en vano, porque la joven no podía escucharlos; y justo cuando creyeron que su querida amiga moriría ahogada, una gran esfera de agua se elevo en el aire, justo frente a sus sorprendidos y entristecidos ojos.

De la nada, aquella esfera elevo a todos ahí en el aire de igual manera, solo se podían ver luces y ráfagas de agua que sumergían a los chicos dentro de la esfera, curiosamente, respirar no una dificultad. Harry, dentro de todo el caos que había logro ver a su querida "amiga" en el centro del gran globo de agua, trataba de ir hacia ella, pero la corriente no le dejaba.

No mucho tiempo después, la gran esfera comenzó a girar y girar, nada se distinguía, por la rapidez con que giraba comenzaron a crearse rayos y luces hasta que fueron transportados a otro lugar, o eso era lo que creían, porque lo que nuestros queridos protagonistas no sabían era que no solo estaban en otra parte, sino en otro tiempo también, uno en donde cada uno encontraría su propio destino.


	5. Artemis Odele Calypso

Tres chicas que serán muy importantes en nuestra historia: (todavía faltan algunos detalles en sus descripciones)

Nombre: Odele Soleil le Nuage

Estatura: 1.68 m.

Ojos: verdes y con forma de avellanas (tamaño regular)

Color de cabello: castaño oscuro, viéndose a veces negro con destello rojos cobrizos.

Color de piel: blanca

Padres: Aurelie le Nuage (antes Belle) y Basile le Nuage

Sangre: Pura

Casa: Ravenclaw

Personalidad: Alegre, traviesa, juguetona y le gusta escuchar música, es un poco bipolar pero muy amable, su pasión es escribir.

Historia: se le define como una chica muy apasionada y muy bonita ,su familia viene de ascendentes sangre pura desde los inicios de los tiempos con ascendencia alemana, francesa y noruega, la mayoría Hufflepuff, excepto por un ancestro Slytherin, su madre estudió en la escuela Beauxbatons y su padre era un Gryffindor. Odele es conocida por ser una de las mejores estudiantes de su casa, aunque es algo traviesa e irresponsable con su comportamiento. Es el orgullo de su familia, que aunque no parecen ponerle mucha atención emocional, la llenan de atenciones materiales y regalos. Junto con Artemis y Calypso esconde un gran secreto. Tiene dos hermanos mayores, Francis Alexandre , que estudia plantas mágicas acuaticas en la Atlantida (junto con Horus, hermano de Artemis), y Olivier Maximilian que trabaja en estudios Muggles. A ella le atrae la carrera de su hermano Francis, aunque le ha llamado la atencion últimamente estudiar como profesora de herbologia en Hogwarts. Aunque se creía que originalmente, al ser la única mujer, iria a Beauxbatons, ella decidió Hogwarts, ya que no se cree "ser tan femenina y estirada" como la mayoría de las estudiantes de Beauxbatons, se lleva muy bien con su padre, aunque con su madre suele tener problemas ya que no se parecen en nada, y su madre, como ella dice "es demasiado femenina para mi gusto, y quiere conspirar a que sea así" , lo cual hace que se aleje mas de ella aun. Se lleva de maravillas con sus hermanos, y es la consentida de la casa (lo cual a veces hace celosa a su mamá).

Nombre: Artemis Nebt- het Bastet

Estatura: 1.75 m.

Ojos: son grandes y con una froma alargada y un tanto redonda, cambian a conveniencia (mertamofomaga), se dice que originalmente son rojo cobrizo claro o caramelo (un color poco común) , pero nunca se ha sabido en realidad.

Color de cabello: Castaño claro con destellos rubios y rojizos.

Color de piel: blanca

Padres: Fedora Bastet (antes Talos) y Ausar Bastet

Sangre: Mestiza (su abuela materna Isadora Talos-Torrence, era muggle)

Casa: Gryffindor

Personalidad: responsable, amable, bromista, un poco agresiva, misteriosa, seria en ocasiones, su pasión cantar y componer música, disfruta de bailar, dibujar y escribir, puede ser algo irritante.

Historia: se le describe como una joven alta en exceso, hermosa pero letal. Su familia tiene ascendencia griega, egipcia, francesa, árabe e irlandesa (su bisabuelo materno Gregory Torrence era británico). Su madre esperaba que se convirtiera en Ravenclaw al igual que ella, sin embargo fue escogida Gryffindor, de lo cual su padre se sentía orgulloso (el era Hufflepuff). Su madre es de sangre mestiza (su madre Isadora era muggle, también se creía que Fedora nunca obtendría poderes debido a que su padre era un squib) y su padre de sangre pura (desde el inicio de los tiempos), por parte de su madre la mayoría fueron Ravenclaw, y por parte de su padre hubieron algunos Slytherin, pero la mayoría Hufflepuff; lo que se sabe es que es la primera de toda su familia en ser Gryffindor de lo cual se enorgullecen. Tiene un hermano mayor, Horus Tyrone, que trabaja con criaturas amgicas marinas en Atlantis (junto con Francis) y una hermana mayor también ,Zora Cleopatra (estudiante de 7°) , Es de las mejores estudiantes de todo Hogwarts, junto con Odele, Calypso y Lily Evans, a las cuatro las suelen llamar "las cuatro sirenas" (debido a que a pesar de su encanto eran mortales), aunque es muy alegre y buena amiga, es muy misteriosa y puede llegar a ser muy fría y seria. Junto con Odele y Calypso esconden un gran secreto. Es muy valiente y decidida.

Nombre: Calypso Iris Albarionte

Estatura: 1.70 m.

Ojos: con forma de avellana un tanto alargados, de color gris

Color de cabello: rubio cenizo.

Color de piel: blanca

Padres: Primula Albarionte (antes Torreleone) y Dante Albarionte

Sangre: Pura

Casa: Slytherin

Personalidad: enojona, extravertida, juguetona, responsable, su pasión es bailar y hacer coreografías. y puede ser temperamental, disfruta de dibujar.

Historia: se le define como una chica alta y fría, aunque bella, aunque es todo lo contrario. Su familia es de ascendencia italiana, española, francesa, esocesa y rumana, todos sangre pura, la mayoría Slytherin (su abuela paterna fue Gryffindor). Representa un linaje muy importante, según ella, es la ultima de la generación Torreleone (magos italianos de gran poder), pero a pesar de esto, ella no se toma su rol muy importante. Tiene un hermano mayor, Leone Filipo (le suelen llamar Leo) con el que no se lleva bien debido que ella fue escogida como Gryffindor, pero sus padres suplicaron a Dumbledore por que la dejaran ser Slytherin, y se accedió, con la condición de que se le dejara elegir su propio destino, su hermano suele llamarla "traidora de sangre"; y una hermana menor, Berta Dalila (Slytherin), con quien se lleva muy bien. Es muy inteligente, pero tiene problemas de conducta debido a que es una juguetona de primera. Oculta grandes secretos junto con Odele y Artemis. Suele tomar grandes caminatas, y aunque le duele el que su hermano y padres la tomen como menos, sabe que en el fondo la quieren. Ella a diferencia de su familia, no es nada estricta consigo misma y ama bailar para desahogarse. A pesar de que se haya sido elegida Gryffindor, su abuela materna es con la persona con la que mejor se lleva, y es su gran confidente, ambas son muy parecidas en personalidad.


	6. Chapter 5

**"Nueva Escuela", "Nuevos Compañeros"**

**V**

¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó el ojiverde mientras se levantaba del piso –

Creo que en uno de los jardines a las afueras de Hogwarts –respondió Ron-

Ehh, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Granger mientras sobaba su cabeza –

¿Granger? ¿Qué tanto hiciste para hacernos llegar hasta acá?

¿de qué demonios hablas Malfoy?

¿no recuerdas nada? – cuestionó de manera tranquila Luna –

¿recordar qué?

Hermione, estuviste en un trance y nos trajiste a todos aquí.

¿Qué yo hice….

En su plática fueron interrumpidos por un hombre, de mediana edad, se notaba su envejecimiento prematuro por las canas en su cabello.

Ustedes chicos…. ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿de dónde vienen?

¿Nosotros? Somos alumnos de aquí. – dijo Draco –

En mis 50 años trabajando aquí, nunca los he visto.

"50 años" – pensó Hermione – disculpe, ¿en qué año estamos?

Pues en 1976 por supuesto –replicó el hombre -

Ya veo, eh, lo que sucede es que nosotros, somos alumnos nuevos de aquí, tenemos intención a trasladarnos aquí…. por motivos, privados – contestó hábilmente el joven de cabello azabache –

Motivos privados eh….-mencionó el hombre levantando su ceja, sospechoso –

Y lo que sucede es que no conocemos bien la situación, lo único que sabemos es que el año aun no ha iniciado, y necesitamos un lugar en donde quedarnos mientras eso ocurre.

Si, ¿cree que pueda darnos asilo?

Lo siento mucho pero el único lugar donde podrían darles asilo es en el Colegio.

Señor, si pudiera llevarnos hasta ahí para poder quedarnos, es de gran urgencia por favor.

Bueno, si claro, pero no sé si….

Por favor – suplico Neoma - señor, es muy importante – dijo con una voz gentil y melodiosa –

Pues…. si claro, ¿Por qué no?, acompáñenme.

El hombre, cuyo nombre era Witlow, los llevo hasta Hogwarts, fue hacia la oficina, pronuncio las palabras "pastel de limón" y se despidió de los misteriosos jóvenes deseándoles suerte, hecho esto se dirigió de nuevo a su camino.

Me han dicho que necesitan asilo.

Usted, ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿no… - preguntó mientras quedaba en shock el joven pelirroja –

Solo digamos que un pequeño pajarito me ha dicho. Bueno mi nombre el Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, pero pueden decirme Albus – comentó sonriente –

Eh, Profesor, digo, Albus, no queremos ser inoportunos, pero queríamos saber si podría admitirnos como estudiantes en su escuela durante algún tiempo, por favor – pidió Ginny –

Ya veo, ¿y se pueden saber sus motivos? – les cuestionó el profesor –

No le podemos decir profesor, si lo hiciéramos algo malo pasaría – contestó la castaña –

Bien, ya veo.- les miró pensativo un momento - Pues no parecen ser malas personas, supongo que no hay ningún problema, el año escolar todavía no empieza, mañana se eligen las casas, ustedes serán incluidos en las listas, por ahora, lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes es ofrecerles dormir en la enfermería, hasta saber sus casas, por supuesto ¿está bien?

Si, muchas gracias profesor Dumbledore – agradeció Ginny –

De nada querida jovencita, y si me permiten por favor, conocer sus nombres para agregarlos a las listas.

Por supuesto profesor, le anotare nuestros nombres – precisó Granger –

Muy bien entonces.

Hermione rápidamente anotó en una hoja de papel que le dio el profesor y se la entregó.

Muchas gracias, ahora, pueden irse, conozcan su nueva escuela.

Así, los confundidos estudiantes agradecieron y caminaron hasta los campos.

Estamos en 1973! 1973! –exclamó asustado Ron –

Cálmate Ronald.

Como quieres que me calme Hermione, es 1973!

Ok, todos nos vamos a calmar – intervino Potter –

Creo que fue por tu objeto Hermione

¿hablas de mi gira-tiempo Luna?

Así que eso es.

Si, lo encontré, y al parecer, nos metí en problemas por eso.

Ya Hermione, no fue tu intención – le consoló el ojiverde –

¿estás loco? Ni siquiera sabemos cómo volver! –gritó Malfoy –

Pues si te alteras no ayudas en nada – le contestó la pelirroja –

Tal vez es por algo – dijo Neoma – piénsenlo, debe ser por algo, solo debemos descubrir por qué.

Eres rara – le contestó Draco viéndola como si fuera un fenómeno –

Bueno ya, vamos a tratar de ver cómo regresamos, mientras tanto, actuaremos como estudiantes normales.

Pero Harry, esta es la época en que mis padres venían a la escuela, los veré, y no sabré como actuar, que tal si, si veo a mis padres besándose de jóvenes, o peor – mencionaba temblando, asqueado de pies a cabeza -

Trata de calmarte Ron.

Harry, tus padres también están aquí, no puedes interferir, lo sabes ¿no?

Si, lo sé Hermione.

Durante lo que siguió del día, los siete jóvenes estuvieron en la biblioteca tratando de encontrar algo para que regresaran a casa, la noche por fin llegó y decidieron que era momento de descansar para procesar lo que les esperaría el mañana.

La mañana era brillante, el Sol estaba en su esplendor, el viento se sentía fresco y el paisaje se veía tan magnífico como siempre, a los siete les esperaba un día bastante caótico, lleno de sorpresas e incógnitas, conocerían a los padres de Harry en vida, a los de Draco de jóvenes; así como también a los de Ron, Ginny y Luna. Y por si no fuera poco, sabrían la verdad sobre la juventud de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Bellatrix Lestrange (antes Black), entre otros más.

Si pudieran imaginarse el destino de cada uno, ¿Cuál sería?, afortunadamente no lo sabemos, aun, pero creo que podremos esperar que será algo fuera de lo ordinario, o al menos de lo esperado.

Y así, llegó la hora de que los estudiantes nuevos y los "no tan nuevos" arribaran de sus botes o carruajes, para entrar por las grandes puertas de su escuela. Los chicos, por su parte, ya vestidos y con sus cosas (que les fueron regalados por parte de Dumbledore) estaban sentados, en una mesa del gran comedor, esperando lo que les llegaría.

Uno a uno, cada estudiante paso a su mesa correspondiente, y uno a uno, preguntabanse quiénes eran aquellos jóvenes, sin rastro de identificación. Por fin, todos estaban sentados, y los alumnos nuevos fueron guiados hasta el frente por la profesora McGonagall, misma quien les hizo una señal para acercarse a aquellos chicos "extraños" para que junto con los recién ingresados, se les dijera su casa. Abrió el pergamino y comenzó a pronunciar nombres, al parecer, se les había dejado hasta lo último debido a su llamada "situación".

Por cierto Hermione, ya que no podemos decir nuestros verdaderos nombres, ¿Qué nombre nos pusiste?

Shh, ahorita escucharás Harry.

Y por último, hemos recibido a siete nuevos alumnos de intercambio – anunció McGonagall - Neoma Evelyn Sophia Adara Blume – pronunció primero.

Bien, deséenme suerte – les dijo antes de ir hacia el sombrero –

Bien, que tenemos aquí, una mente interesante, llena de secretos, veamos, por ahora, será …..Gryffindor. – gritó, a lo cual los demás aplaudían-

Ahora, Draco Fang.

Y tu serás, por lo que siento, uno y otro, por ahora también, Gryffindor….

El siguiente es, Harry Phillps

Tú….que interesante, más de lo que imaginan ¿cierto?, ¡Gryffindor!

Uno por uno, cada estudiante fue pasando y asignados todos a Gryffindor, por motivos desconocidos, a lo que aunque algunos aliviados, otros extrañados, y algunos más, (Draco por ejemplo) mejor dicho, molestos.

No obstante ese solo había sido el principio de sus problemas.

Fang!, ¿de verdad Hermione? – exclamó molesto el rubio –

Pues fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Silver es un bonito apellido Hermione, gracias.

De nada Luna.

Mantuviste mi nombre completo, ¿Por qué?

Nadie más se llama así, supuse que no pasaría nada.

Thornwell, que imaginativa para tu propio apellido Hermione.

Lo sé, no te burles de mi Ginny.

¿Cómo que Willow?

Se escucha bonito Ronald, a ti y a Ginny les deje el mismo apellido por el obvio parecido físico.

Pues es mejor que Fang – refunfuñó Malfoy –

Ya supéralo Draco, es decir, joven Fang – dijo en tono burlón el ojiverde –

Cállate Potter, al menos tú tienes un apellido decente

Entre risas y pláticas tres jóvenes se acercaron a conocer a nuestros queridos protagonistas.

Muy buenas noches – dijo uno al haciendo una leve reverencia – mi nombre es Sirius Black, espero que nos podamos llevar muy bien – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a las chicas –

Hola, mi nombre es Harry Phillips – le saludo de mano emocionado – es un placer.

Es un placer, permítanme presentarles a mis amigos, él es Remus – señalando a un joven a su izquierda –

Hola – dijo tímidamente aquel buen mozo –

Y él es, James, y si no fuera porque son de intercambio, diría que son hermanos – señaló a un muchacho a su derecha –

¿Qué tal? – saludó confiado y alegre –

Espero que todos nos podamos llevar bien, se ve que son personas interesantes, lo veremos después entonces, disfruten su cena – dijo para irse, junto con los otros dos –

Ese era….

Sirius.

Y se ve que es todo un don Juan.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hermione – dijo Ginny –

Parecen ser chicos muy alegres y juguetones.

Eso parece Luna.

A mí me parecen encantadores.

Creo que te agradó Sirius, ehh Neoma.

Bueno, me parece que fueron muy amables para venir hasta acá y saludarnos.

Yo creo que quieren sacarnos información.

Eres algo paranoico Draco.

No, piénsenlo, todos se preguntan quiénes somos, de dónde venimos y por qué estamos aquí, no sería extraño.

Tienes un buen punto Harry.

Yo creo que, esto va a ser todavía más raro de lo que pensé….¿vieron como les guiñó el ojo a las chicas?

¿Celoso Ronald?

Claro que no – contestó molesto – más bien extrañado, nunca había visto esa faceta de Sirius, o ninguno de ellos.

Sin más, continuaron comiendo, conversando de lo que pasaba, de lo que pasó y de lo que pasaría, aun sin respuestas a sus preguntas, con la esperanza de que todo se solucionaría rápidamente, antes de que pudiera suceder algo de lo que su podrían arrepentir.

Llegaba la hora de dormir, así que todos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios después de la cena, algunos prefirieron conversar en la sala común, otros fueron a dormir, descansado para su primer día de clase en este nuevo año no tan nuevo, aunque si lo pensamos bien, es bastante nuevo.

Un mañana resplandeciente para los alumnos de Hogwarts, Harry decidió levantarse y arreglarse temprano, bajo hacia la sala común para esperar a los demás, quienes bajaron tiempo después. Seguidos de ellos, tres chicas bajaron, con un aire particular, a diferencia de otros estudiantes; resplandecían encantadoramente.

Buenos días – dijo una de ellas –

Buenos días – respondieron todos –

Perdón, permítanos presentarnos, ni nombre Calypso Iris Albarionte, pero díganme Calypso

Mucho gusto – respondió Hermione –

Hola, yo soy Artemis Nebt-het Bastet, Artemis, obviamente más fácil de pronunciar – dijo la otra chica mientras reía levemente-

Y yo soy Odele Soleil le Nuage, pueden llamarme como prefieran – les dijo sonriente la última chica –

Hola, yo me llamo Harry Phillips

Yo soy Hermione Thornwell, aquellos chicos de allá son Ron y Ginny Willow, son hermanos, y junto a ellos esta Draco Fang – les señaló mientras saludaban – y ella es Luna Silver.

Mucho gusto chicas – dijo sonriente Luna –

Pues es un placer conocerles, íbamos a desayunar algo antes de clases, ¿quisieran acompañarnos? – preguntó amable Artemis –

Pues no se….

Ay, vamos, Ron, ¿cierto? – exclamó Odele –

Supongo que es buena idea – intervino Potter/Phillips -

¡Grandioso! Vamos pues.

Pronunció Calypso antes de que el grupo de jóvenes se dirigiera hacia el Gran Comedor.

Y bien, ¿ustedes de qué escuela vienen o cuál es su historia? – cuestionó curiosa Odele –

¡Odele!, no seas imprudente, esas cosas no se preguntan así nada más.

Eres una exagerada Artemis, solo está siendo amable.

Lo sé, pero fue imprudente Calypso.

Ya, no es nada, en verdad – interrumpió Harry – bueno, pues sobre nosotros ahora no puedo decir nada, es por razones personales.

Oh, ya veo, por supuesto, no quise ser inoportuna, o imprudente, lo siento mucho – dice muy triste –

No fue tu culpa, de verdad, no pasa nada.

Oh, muchas gracias, ¿ya viste Artemis? No está molesto! – dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y se abrazaba del chico de cabello azabache –

La plática continúo entre ellos y los demás, sobre consejos, personas y otras trivialidades. Una vez en el Gran Comedor, todos comenzaron a comer, reanudando sus platicas, entre risas y chismes, meramente sobre cosas que tuvieran que ver con la escuela, tratando de adaptarse a su nueva situación, preguntaron sobre muchas cosas acerca de la escuela, los estudiante y los profesores de la época, analizando la información para poder adecuarse.

El desayuno fue bastante placentero y constructivo gracias a estas tres chicas, sin embargo, lo que nuestros siete favoritos no saben es que estas chicas saben más de lo que aparentan, y eso, puede ser muy bueno, o muy malo.


	7. Chapter 6

**VI**

**PRIMER VISTAZO, EL AMOR DUELE….**

Hasta ahora, los chicos han hecho nada más que presentarse como estudiantes comunes con motivos misteriosos, poco a poco se acostumbran a la época y a las personas, por más extraño que esto parezca. Su vida escolar, normal, su vida personal, bueno, eso, eso es otra cosa.

Era un viernes, las clases habían acabado ya, y Harry saliendo del salón de pociones jaló a la castaña discretamente, ambos caminaron, el chico, apresurado, la chica, extrañada y confundida, pero sin objeción, los dos se dirigieron hasta el invernadero, sin que nadie los viera, o al menos así creían.

Harry, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Hermione, debes decírmelo ahora, mi corazón ya no puede más, ¿me amas?

Harry, esto es algo muy precipitado, yo…..yo no sé que decirte ahora, mis sentimientos están muy confusos aun, yo…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, el ojiverde tomo sus brazos y la besó, un beso único y apasionado, algo que ninguno de los dos había sentido aun, un cosquilleo en sus estómagos, con un puñado de culpa en sus corazones, pero nada importaba ahí y entonces. Por fin los dos sintieron la libertad.

Sin embargo, no todo es color de rosa para todos, sin que se diesen cuenta, la joven pelirroja hubo de ver a su "amado" besando a su mejor amiga, el sentimiento era cual diez mil dagas enterradas en su pecho, las lagrimas recorrían su rostro sin que ella misma lo notara; dentro suyo, algo había muerto, una cicatriz que jamás podría cerrarse, o al menos no por ahora.

La chica salió corriendo hacia el baño de mujeres y se encerró ahí, llorando profunda y desgarradoramente, el mundo parecía cerrársele, ya no había sentido para ella, no obstante, la vida juega en misteriosas maneras, y esto, lo puedo decir para todos, aun cuando parece el fin del mundo, siempre hay una luz al final de aquel oscuro túnel, no importa cuan largo sea.

Mientras eso sucedía, en el comedor, James y Lily, bueno, solo puedo decir que una discusión tranquila no era lo que tenían.

Lily, por favor, si solo me escucharas, yo he cambiado, y ha sido por ti.

Basta James, no quiero volver a lo mismo, yo no te quiero, no te amo, ni siquiera me agradas, preferiría estar con un troll antes que contigo, eres un persona muy cruel.

Es que tu no lo entiendes, Lily, yo ya no soy ese chico de antes, es mas ni siquiera le hecho algo al raro de Snape.

¿Cómo le has dicho?

Oh….eso no sonó bien, perdona deja corrij….

Cállate Potter, Severus es mi mejor amigo, y no soportó tus malos tratos hacia él, ves, no has cambiado, y nunca cambiaras así que por favor, no vuelvas a insistirme con esto, porque la próxima vez, no seré tan amable.

Pero yo – suspiró en resignación – bien, solo, por favor, créeme cuando digo que te amo y siempre lo hare Lily Evans.

Pues lo siento, no puedo corresponderte, y nunca lo hare.

Si, la el amor puede ser algo raro, ¡y muy del asco!, pero bueno, veamos el lado positivo (sí….sí hay un lado positivo!) las cosas no siempre resultan como esperamos, pero en ocasiones, son mucho mejor.

Después de lo ocurrido, James se dirigió hacia una de las torres, para pensar, en su camino se encontró con Calypso.

Hola James – dijo emotiva-

Que tal Calypso, ¿Qué haces?

¿yo?, nada en realidad, iba a ir con las chicas al Lago, pero como que las ganas se me fueron.

Discúlpame si te estoy interrumpiendo – expresó amablemente –

Claro que no James, prefiero estar aquí contigo – se sonrojó – si es que puedo, no quiero ser inoportuna.

No, claro que no – dijo mientras aclaraba su garganta en señal de pena – voy hacia la torre, ¿quieres venir?

Yo, ammm….claro que si, vamos.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar de trivilialidades de camino a aquella torre, entre risas y sonrisas llegaron y admiraron el bello paisaje.

Calypso, ¿Qué opinas del amor?

¿del amor? –preguntó algo sonrojada –

Si, también opinas que apesta?

Pues no creo que apeste, solo que es muy extraño y no siempre resulta como se espera.

¿eso crees?

Si, y, James ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Siempre crei que Lily algún día me veria con amor, pero creo que eso jamás sucederá.

Ah, ya veo – algo decepcionada y con un sentimiento punzante en el corazón – tal vez, Lily, no es la chica para ti.

Eso siempre me han dicho, pero, no se que tiene ella que no puedo pensar en otra chica.

Tal vez, esto, no lo sé, te haga cambiar de opinión. – fue lo que le dijo antes de darle un dulce, pero inocente beso –

A tal situación, James no sabía como actuar, acto siguiente, se separó de la enamorada chica.

Calypso, yo, lo siento mucho si alguna vez te hice pensar algo que no era, ¿tu entiendes que no siento eso por ti verdad?

Si, lo se –dijo sonriente y alegre, aunque por dentro lloraba – solo era una hipótesis, y veo que no he tenido la conclusión querida, bueno, ni modo, creo que, te veré después Potter.

¿segura que estamos bien?

Tranquilízate James, esto es un juego, creo que perdí la primera ronda, pero bueno, ya habrá otros inocentes que caerán en mi dulce trampa – dijo de una manera juguetona pero algo seductiva guiñando su ojo –

Tu, casi me engañas Albarionte, no hagas eso de nuevo.

Muy bien, muy bien, pero no prometo nada, te veré después – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse saltando alegre – "creo que nunca me verá de esa manera, supongo que era obvio, ¿Que qué pienso del amor?, que duele." –pensó –


	8. Chapter 7

Incómodo

VII

Comenzaban las clases de Pociones, todos intentaban realizar poner atención al profesor Snape, pero la verdad era demasiado difícil teniendo como compañeros a los "chicos misteriosos", los chicos no podían dejar de ver a las jóvenes nuevas y las chicas a aquellos misteriosos galanes de nuevo ingreso.

Para los siete era bastante incomodo, el único que parecía disfrutar la popularidad era el egocéntrico de Draco, aunque para ser sincera, él mismo parecía algo incomodo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ver a sus padres, pero vaya, ¿Quién no lo estaría?

Terminada la clase, el grupo de jóvenes comenzó a caminar y platicar despreocupadamente, jugueteando, riendo y bailoteando, al parecer, estaban muy aliviados, al llegar a uno de los corredores hacia los jardines, en un descuido Odele chocó con alguien.

Ouch…-dijo sobándose Odele-

Perdona no fue mi inten….O…O…Odele, yo, eh, perdona, no fue mi…lo siento mucho.

Regulus –pronunció sonrojada la chica –

Como lo siento – fue lo que hubo de decir antes de salir corriendo seriamente-

Claro, si, adiós. – decepcionada –

¿Quién era él Odele? – preguntó Luna –

Regulus Black – jueguetona y burlona dijo Calypso –

¿Black? El hermano de Sirius Black

Así es Hermione, el chico que tanto le gusta a Odele.

Calypso!

¿Qué? Además, ni que fuera mentira Artemis.

Pero eso no se dice así como así, no consideras los sentimientos de Odele.

Lo siento, tienes razón, perdóname Odi, no fue mi intención

No te preocupes, además, ni siquiera le intereso, solo es una faceta por la que debo pasar.

Ya Leil, no pasa nada – dice Artemis tomándola del hombro en señal de apoyo –

¿Leil? ¿Es por Soleil?

Sí, me gusta poner diminutivos, eres buena adivinando Luna.

Gracias.

Nada más se dijo sobre los chicos enamorados, evitando el tema de conversación, por el bien de las chicas, y de los oídos de los chicos.

Más tarde, después de clase Hermione y Luna se dirigieron a la biblioteca a continuar con su investigación, además de que querían despejarse un poco de la compañía de las tres compañeras amables, necesitaban "respirar" de tanta amabilidad, durante todo el día.

Luna, no podremos buscar en la sección prohibida hasta vacaciones navideñas, al parecer, están sospechando de el por qué vinimos tanto a la biblioteca y siempre hay algún prefecto cerca.

Bien, entonces, ¿en donde quieres que busque?

Pues ahora, iremos a la sección de Hechizos transportadores, tal vez ahí haya algo, no he revisado toda la sección, y tal vez releer me ayude.

Claro, y algo mas….

¿Qué sucede?

¿podemos dejar de susurrar ahora?

Ah…si *aclara su garganta* perdón, bueno, tu ahí y yo estaré por acá, si encuentras algo, cualquiera cosa, avísame.

Ok.

Y así, las muchachas escarbaron y escarbaron entre libros y demás, sin éxito alguno, nada, ni una sola pista, esto alteró de manera significativa a las dos, aunque regresaban a sus dormitorios como si nada pasase en realidad. Subiendo las escaleras, al parecer Hermione recordó algo.

Luna!, oh no, olvide mi bolso en la biblioteca, regreso en seguida, tu avisale a los demás lo de los libros ¿si?

Bien, ten cuidado

Si, ahora regreso.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, la chica corrió por su bolso, que aun se encontraba en una de las mesas junto a un estante, pero al voltearse para regresar a su dormitorio, notó a un joven bastante deprimido, alguien familiar, así que decidió ir a verlo.

¿James?

Eh…ah…hola…Hermione, ¿cierto? – dijo de forma distraída y triste?

Si, emmm….¿sucede algo malo?

No, bueno, en realidad si, bueno, en realidad son tonterías.

¿tonterías? No puede ser así si son tonterías.

Si bueno, lo son.

¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

No lo creo – dijo antes de suspirar resignado – aunque, una buena compañía nunca es mala – dijo de manera amable aun triste –

¿de verdad no soy inoportuna?

No, para nada, hablar con alguien me sería muy útil, últimamente no he tenido nadie con quien hablar, ven siéntate – señalo a una silla junto a él –

Oh, no creo que….claro, ¿Por qué no? – pasó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y se sentó de manera muy delicada-

De nuevo, ¿Cómo es que te llamas?

Hermione, Hermione Gr…Thornwell.

Y bien, Hermione Thornwell, ¿Qué hace una chica tan…..inusual por aquí?

¿te parece que soy inusual? – preguntó preocupada la castaña –

Sí, pero inusual linda, no me malinterpretes.

Oh, muchas gracias – sonrojada contestó –

Perdóname si fui grosero, no soy muy bueno con las chicas.

No, fue muy…..caballeroso de tu parte, bien pues, soy una estudiante de intercambio, junto con mis amigos.

Ya veo, y ¿de qué escuela vienes? Claro, si es posible saber.

Pues, por ahora, no puedo decirlo, es algo…..personal.

Ya veo, disculpa, a veces pregunto cosas que no son

No te disculpes, de hecho, te disculpas demasiado, ¿Por qué?

Pues no sé, eres de esas personas que al estar con ellas, invocas la necesidad de "debo darle una buena impresión" o si no me derrumbare – dijo casi hipnotizado al verla a los ojos –

Am…..*se sonroja un poco y baja la mirada* muchas gracias – contesto apenada pero sonriente –

Perdón, *aclara su garganta apenado* soy un imprudente. Ya es tarde, deberíamos regresar a los dormitorios.

Si, tienes razón

¿vamos juntos?

Claro.

Los dos jóvenes, continuaron caminando, hablando de manera muy formal y evitando conversaciones personales, se limitaban a situaciones escolares, o maestros, Hermione, y no sabía por qué, tenía una extraña sensación hacia el joven, algo que no había sentido, y algo, a lo que temía, después de todo, él era el padre de Harry. Al caminar junto a este chico, su corazón se sentía acelerado, intentaba controlarlo, pero no podía. Suena increíble, pero James, estaba igual, en su formal conversación, había dos corazones agitados sin motivo alguno, al menos para ellos.

Iban subiendo las escaleras, y todo parecía tranquilo, sin embargo, Hermione, al llegar a uno de los escalones, tropezó y antes de que cayera, James, la atrapó por detrás en el intento de protegerla, haciendo que los dos cayeran hacia el piso, uno sobre el otro.

Ambos, bastante aturdidos, sobaron su cabeza, sin darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, de repente la castaña abrió los ojos para ver donde se encontraba, y para su mala suerte, vio que estaba encima del joven Potter, al darse cuenta inmediatamente su cara hubo de ruborizarse, y quedo en algo como en un shock.

Hola, ¿estás bien? – preguntó de manera inquietantemente alegre James-

Yo…aaa….yo…..como lo siento – dijo levantándose cual rayo – como lo siento, soy una torpe, una gran gran torpe.

Tranquila – se levantó el chico – fue un accidente, pero ¿segura estas bien?

Sí, yo emm…..debo irme, buenas noches.

Fue lo último que dijo la avergonzada joven antes de subirse corriendo hasta su dormitorio. Ambos estaban tan extrañados, pero por alguna razón se sentían bien, James solo sonrió y pensó "tal vez no todo sea malo" mientras que Hermione por muy incómoda que le haya parecido la situación, no podía evitar dibujar un sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos, se sentían algo incómodos.


End file.
